Wtf?
by Drakka801
Summary: A dream I had last week. I have no idea where this came from.... Light swearing, minor yaoi, one-sided HarryXLucius, implied one-sided SiriusXHarry, implied one-sided LuciusXDraco. Contains sexual innuendos. Told from my point of view.


**Warnings: yaoi (boy X boy, gay people), swearing**

I started out at the bottom of a hill, watching the tree at the top. Harry and Sirius were sitting next to each other underneath it. Harry had a newspaper page, and he and Sirius were reading something on the inside.

Suddenly, I was staring over Harry's right shoulder (Sirius was on his left), and looking at the ad Harry and Sirius were looking at. It read:

_Attention spoon collectors! Need your silver spoons polished? Contact Harry Potter! Even if your spoons are old and rusty, Harry will polish them!_

"Harry," said Sirius, leaning in closer than he perhaps should have, "I know you're desperately in love with Lucius, but don't you think that this is a bit… extreme?"

Before he could reply, I was looking at Lucius Malfoy, pointing a news camera at him.

"I would do anything to get my dear Draco back," he said, a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

Again, I found myself somewhere different. I was in what I knew to be Szayel Aporro Grantz's super-secret CIA laboratory. I also knew that I was there to rescue Draco so that Harry could return him to Lucious and so (try to) win his love.

I held a white bazooka with black accents. I was looking directly at a thick white pillar, though my body was facing about 90˚ to the right. It was surrounded by white tables that were covered with beakers, test tubes, papers, and pens.

To the left of the pillar, there was a room with a steel graph as a wall, with glass panes between them. I knew it was an office. There was an identical office to the right of the pillar. I knew I was heading towards that. The entire place reminded me of Las Noches. Everything was white with black or silver accents.

I moved, Agent 9 style, towards the right. I saw a scientist next to the pillar, also holding a bazooka. I shot before they saw me. He vaporized, and I moved forward and grabbed his bazooka, knowing that each bazooka only held one shot.

I then noticed another scientist, around the corner of the pillar. I did the same thing. After I made my way around the pillar, killing another scientist, I started around again. This time, though, the scientist that was magically alive again shot at me. I dodged and killed them (again).

Since I was now out of bazooka ammo, I picked a small white laser gun with silver accents. As I rounded the corner, the scientist shot his bazooka, so I dodged and hit them with a flurry of red laser beams from the gun. Using the same gun, I went around the pillar again. Then I thought, _Why the hell did I go around three times? _

Suddenly, an alarm went off. It sounded exactly like the ones that go off on the Agent 9 levels of one of my favorite video games (hint: Attack of the Rhynocs).

My eyes closed, and I felt like I was either being slowly pulled up from a deep well, or laying down as an elevator quickly went up. The alarm sound was getting louder.

I had a slight headache, but my head was the only thing I could feel. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:51. _What the hell, I actually slept through an entire minute of that? _I thought. Then I got up.

…**I have no idea where that came from…. Anyway, I dreamt this about a week ago (my first yaoi dream (yay!)), and decided to type it up today. Probably all that caffeine I had. I had to get up at 5 this morning cuz channel 8 news wanted my school's handbell choir to play live. Then my director treated us to Starbucks. We went to school (unfortunately), and no one was really awake. Then we went to the Festival of Trees cuz they wanted us to play there again. There was another handbell choir up before us, but they sucked. We played well, but I messed up more than I did in practice. T.T Then we went back to Starbucks, and I had more coffee. **** Let me know how crazy you think I am! Oh, and if you can find one of the references in here from something other than Harry Potter, I will write a one-shot of your choice!**

**~l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r**


End file.
